


To the Stars

by mercurybard



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: You can't turn my life upside down and expect me to just sit back and watch you fly away





	To the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of 1x02 "I, E.T."

"Oh, no!" John protests as soon as she comes out of the house, the straps of two bulging satchels making an 'x' across her chest. Fostro follows with his own schoolbag stuffed full of books and clothes. Enough clothing for a week, though Lyneea knows they will be gone much longer. Surely, there will be a way for them to wash clothing on the alien ship. John's clothing is not so very different from hers--almost disappointingly similar once she'd gotten over the initial shock of there being an alien lying on her kitchen floor to notice. Pants, a shirt, shoes--all like something any man in her town would wear except the fabric has an odd texture to it. His jacket has patches on the breast and sleeve with strange symbols, but the style is not so odd. If it wasn't for the lean shape of his face and the fleshy protuberances where his ears should be, he could pass for one of her people.

His friend though...his friend must be from a different species for he is far more alien--big and fierce with tentacles sprouting from his skull and a shield like a bug's carapace covering his face where a nose should be. She wonders if it is natural or some sort of ornamentation.

"Lyneea, did you miss the part where I admitted I was traveling with a ship full of escaped prisoners?" John says, stepping in front of her to keep her from taking the last step off the stairs. Not if she doesn't want to be intimately close to him. He looks past her shoulder at Fostro. "It's no place for a kid."

"And this place won't be either when Ryymax finds out I sent him off on a wild chase and comes back to find your friend missing from my barn," she replies and does take that last step. John steps back so quickly that the hem of her dress barely brushes his pant legs. "The best scenario I can imagine has the military pulling all my funding when I finally know the truth. The worst has them taking Fostro away and locking me up for the rest of my life." She presses the bag of onlux into his chest, and he lifts his arms to hug it to him. She still doesn't understand why a common spice is so important to their ship, but she knows that if she goes with them, then this will be just one of thousands of things she will not understand. "John, you can't turn my life upside down and expect me to just sit back and watch you fly away. Not when I've looked for you...for people like you my entire life."

"Crichton," his friend snarls, "We do not have time for this."

John looks back over his shoulder at the tentacle-faced alien and then down at the bag of seasoning in his arms before looking back at her. "If you're sure..."

Lyneea smiles and lies. "I've never been more sure of anything."


End file.
